Kość, część I
Kość, część I – historia powstania zbroi kościanej Treść Kość, część I pióra Taviego Dromio „Wydaje mi się" - powiedział Garaz, bacznie wpatrując się kieliszek z flinem - „że wszystkie wielkie pomysły rodzą się przypadkowo. Weźmy na przykład historię mojego kuzyna, którą opowiedziałem wam wczoraj wieczorem. Gdyby nie spadł z tego konia, nigdy nie zostałby jednym z najlepszych alchemików Cesarstwa". Był późny, middasowy wieczór w Królewskiej Szynce, a stali klienci zawsze mieli tendencję do filozofowania. „Nie zgadzam się" - odpowiedziała Xiomara stanowczo, acz uprzejmie. „Wielkie pomysły i wynalazki najczęściej rodzą się powoli, dzięki wytrwałości i ciężkiej pracy. Przypomnij sobie moją opowieść z ostatniego miesiąca. Młoda dama - zapewniam, że jej postać jest odbiciem prawdziwej osoby - uświadomiła sobie, kto jest jej prawdziwą miłością dopiero po tym, jak przespała się praktycznie z całym Północnym Krańcem". „Myślę, że oboje się mylicie" - powiedział Hallgerd, dolewając sobie greefa do kufla. „Największe odkrycia rodzą się dzięki nadzwyczajnym potrzebom. Czy mam wam przypomnieć historię, którą opowiadałem jakiś czas temu, tę o Arsliku Oanie i wynalezieniu masy kościanej?" „Problem z twoją teorią polega na tym, że jest całkowicie fikcyjna" - parsknęła Xiomara. „Chyba nie pamiętam historii o Arsliku Oanie i wynalezieniu masy kościanej" - Garaz zmarszczył brwi. „Na pewno nam ją opowiadałeś?" „To wydarzyło się wiele, wiele lat temu, gdy Vvardenfell było tętniącą życiem zieloną krainą, w której Dunmerowie byli Chimerami, a Dwemerowie i Nordowie żyli ze sobą we względnym pokoju i nie próbowali się pozabijać" - Hallgerd rozsiadł się wygodnie, wczuwając się w opowieść. „Kiedy słońce i księżyce razem wisiały na niebie..." „Panie, Matko i Czarodzieju!" - jęknęła Xiomara. „Jeśli już znowu muszę wysłuchiwać tej niedorzecznej opowieści, to daruj sobie chociaż te ozdobniki i nie wydłużaj jej niepotrzebnie". Wydarzyło się to dość dawno temu w Vvardenfell (ciągnął Hallgerd, z podziwu godną cierpliwością ignorując uwagę Xiomary) za panowania króla, o którym nigdy nie słyszeliście. Arslic Oan był jednym z arystokratów, a przy tym bardzo, bardzo niemiłym człowiekiem. Ponieważ ślubował wierność koronie, król musiał nadać mu zamek i ziemie, ale wolał nie mieć go za sąsiada, więc podarował mu teren położony z dala od cywilizacji. Dokładnie w okolicach Vvardenfell, które po dziś dzień trudno uznać za cywilizowane. Arslic Oan zbudował otoczoną murami twierdzę i zamieszkał w niej ze swymi nieszczęśliwymi niewolnikami, by wieść ciche i w pewien sposób ponure życie. Nie minęło wiele czasu, a twierdza została poddana próbie. Od jakiegoś czasu w dolinie mieszkało plemię Nordów kanibali. Żywili się oni głównie sami sobą, ale czasem polowali na „ciemne mięso", jak nazywali Dunmerów. Xiomara zaśmiała się z uznaniem. „Cudowne! Nie pamiętam, żebym to wcześniej słyszała. Zabawne, ile ostatnio słyszy się o kanibalizmie Nordów". Jak mówiłem, działo się to dawno temu (powiedział Hallgerd, patrząc wrogo na część swego audytorium) i wiele spraw przedstawiało się zupełnie inaczej niż dziś. Ci Nordowie kanibale zaczęli atakować pracujących na polach niewolników Arslika Oana, a potem nabrali jeszcze więcej śmiałości i w końcu zaatakowali nawet twierdzę. Widok był przerażający: horda dzikich ludzi z zębami jak sztylety do rozszarpywania ciała, dzierżących wielkie maczugi i odzianych tylko w skóry swych ofiar. Arslic Oan uznał, że odejdą, jeśli ich zignoruje. Niestety, Nordowie zaczęli od zatrucia strumienia, z którego czerpała wodę otoczona murami twierdza. Całe bydło i większość niewolników umarła, zanim to odkryto. Nie było żadnych nadziei na ratunek, przynajmniej przez kilka miesięcy, do czasu przybycia królewskich wysłanników odwiedzających niemiłego wasala. Najbliższe źródło wody znajdowało się po drugiej stronie wzgórza, więc Arslic Oan wysłał trzech niewolników z pustymi garncami, by trochę jej przynieśli. Zostali zatłuczeni maczugami i zjedzeni zaledwie kilka metrów za murami twierdzy. Kolejna wysłana grupa dostała kije do samoobrony. Udało im się dotrzeć trochę dalej, ale i oni zostali pokonani, pobici i pożarci. Oczywistym stało się, że potrzebna była lepsza ochrona. Arslic Oan poszedł porozmawiać ze swym płatnerzem, jednym z niewielu niewolników posiadających pewne umiejętności i obowiązki. „Niewolnicy muszą mieć zbroje, jeśli mają dotrzeć do rzeki i wrócić" - powiedział. „Zbierz każdy kawałek stali i żelaza, każdy zawias, nóż, pierścień, kubek i wszystko, co nie jest potrzebne, by mury utrzymały się w całości. Przetop to, zrób mi jak najlepszy pancerz, tylko bardzo, bardzo szybko". Płatnerz, który miał na imię Gorkith, był przyzwyczajony do wymagań Arslika Oana i wiedział, że nie może sobie pozwolić na żadne kompromisy, jeśli idzie o jakość i ilość pancerzy, a także o czas pracy. Pracował trzydzieści godzin - bez przerwy i bez wody, która ugasiłaby jego pragnienie przy palenisku i kowadle - aż wreszcie wykuł sześć pancerzy z mieszanki metali. Wybrano sześciu niewolników, odziano ich w zbroje i wysłano z garncami nad rzekę. Z początku misja szła dobrze. Nordowie atakowali opancerzonych maczugami, lecz nie zdołali ich zatrzymać. Stopniowo jednak niewolnicy tracili pewność kroku, oszołomieni nieustającą nawałnicą ciosów. W końcu jeden po drugim polegli, zbroje zdarto z ich ciał i pożarto ich. „Niewolnicy nie mogli poruszać się szybko w twoich pancerzach" - powiedział Arslic Oan do Gorkitha. „Zbierz wszystkie truchła otrutego bydła, zdejmij z nich skóry i zrób mi najlepszą zbroję skórzaną, jaką potrafisz, tylko bardzo, bardzo szybko". Gorklith wykonał polecenie, choć nie podobało mu się to, szczególnie ze względu na odór wydzielany przez martwe zwierzęta. Zwykle wyprawienie skóry zabiera sporo czasu, więc podejrzewam, że pracował niestrudzenie i w pół dnia zrobił dwanaście skórzanych pancerzy Wybrano dwunastu niewolników, odziano ich w zbroje, wręczono im garnce i wysłano w kierunku rzeki. Z początku radzili sobie o wiele lepiej niż wcześniejsza wyprawa. Dwóch zginęło praktycznie od razu, ale reszcie udało się przechytrzyć przeciwników i zablokować trochę ciosów maczug. Kilku niewolników dotarło do rzeki, trzem udało się napełnić garnce, a jeden prawie dotarł do bramy twierdzy. Jednak i on został zabity i pożarty. Nordowie mieli wyjątkowe apetyty. „Zanim zginą moi wszyscy niewolnicy" - powiedział zamyślony Arslic Oan do Gorkitha - „muszę dostać pancerz twardszy niż skóra i lżejszy niż metal". Płatnerz już to przemyślał i zebrał dostępne materiały. Zastanawiał się, czy nie zrobić czegoś z kamienia albo drewna, ale rujnowanie twierdzy nie wchodziło w grę. Kolejnym materiałem powszechnie dostępnym na miejscu były truchła pozbawione skóry - kawałki mięśni, tłuszcz, krew i kości. Przez sześć godzin płatnerz harował niestrudzenie, by stworzyć osiemnaście pancerzy z masy kościanej, pierwszych, jakie kiedykolwiek powstały. Arslic Oan miał co do nich pewne wątpliwości (szczególnie ze względu na zapach), ale umierał z pragnienia i nie miał nic przeciwko poświęceniu kolejnych niewolników. „Jeśli mogę coś powiedzieć" - odezwał się bojaźliwie Gorklith - „może niewolnicy powinni poćwiczyć poruszanie się w tych zbrojach na dziedzińcu, zanim ruszą na spotkanie z Nordami?" Arslic Oan chłodno wyraził na to zgodę i niewolnicy przez kilka godzin paradowali po dziedzińcu twierdzy odziani w pancerze z masy kościanej. Przyzwyczaili się do elastyczności stawów, sztywności płyty tylnej, ciężaru spoczywającego na ramionach i biodrach. Nauczyli się stawiać stopy skośnie, żeby utrzymywać równowagę, szybko obracać się, nie upadając przy tym, zrywać się nagle do biegu i równie nagle zatrzymywać. Zanim wysłano ich za bramy zamku, stali się prawie amatorami użytkowania zbroi o średnim ciężarze. Siedemnastu zostało zabitych i zjedzonych, ale jednemu udało się wrócić z garncem wody. „To jakaś bzdura" - powiedziała Xiomara. „Ale to i tak dowodzi moich racji. Jak wszyscy wielcy wynalazcy, nawet fikcyjni, płatnerz pracował niestrudzenie, aby stworzyć masę kościaną". „Wydaje mi się, że przypadek miał też w tym wszystkim swój udział" - stwierdził Garaz. „Ale to okropna opowieść. Żałuję, że mi ją opowiedziałeś". „Jeżeli to wydaje ci się okropne" - zaśmiał się Hallgerd - „to posłuchaj, co wydarzyło się później". Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki